Power saws, for example table saws, circular saws, and miter saws, are a type of power tool used for cutting and shaping workpieces such as, hardwood, manufactured wood products, construction lumber, and other materials. The typical power saw includes a circular blade, which rotates to cut through a workpiece during a cutting operation. During the cutting operation, the power saw generates dust and debris as the rotating blade cuts through the workpiece. The dust and debris can interfere with the cutting operation by obstructing the user's view of the workpiece and diffusing into the surrounding air space. Additionally, the dust and debris contaminates the area near the cutting task, necessitating extensive clean up and potentially causing issues with other equipment nearby. Furthermore, the user of the power saw is exposed to the dust and debris, which, in some instances, can cause respiratory issues when inhaled. Accordingly, it is desirable to collect the dust generated by the power saw with a dust collection system.
Dust collection systems vary depending on the type of power saw. Table saws, for example, typically include a source of vacuum that is fluidly connected to the table saw with a vacuum line. In particular, table circular saws include an upper guard and a lower guard, both of which are typically connected to the source of vacuum by a vacuum line. Typical table saws only include a vacuum hose connected to the upper guard. The upper guard and vacuum is unable to catch a substantial portion of the dust and debris ejected upwardly by the power saw, enabling the dust and debris to diffuse into the area surrounding the table saw. Furthermore, the guard can block sight of the workpiece during cutting, and make it difficult to make an accurate cut.
It would thus be desirable to provide a dust collection and illumination system to not only improve collection of the dust and debris generated during a cutting operation, but also facilitate better visibility in the cutting area.